


Клубничный сок

by OceanDream



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanDream/pseuds/OceanDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейди любит бархатные рассветы и закаты, шёлковые ночи, клубнику и Его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клубничный сок

Сейди пьёт клубничный сок и смотрит вдаль. Золотые тягучие лучи заходящего солнца падают в стакан. Они кажутся ей мёдом, разбавляющим лёгкую кислинку напитка.

Сейди любит бархатные рассветы и закаты, шёлковые ночи, клубнику и Его.

Только благодаря ожиданию Анубиса она полюбила всё это. Кейн может ждать его сколько угодно: час, сутки, месяцы, годы... Ей всё равно. 

Сейди нравится по утрам наблюдать за алыми, как сок, который она уже почти допила, лучами, прорезающими нежное небо и окрашивающими в красный всё вокруг. Она также любит смотреть на мягкие, пушистые, как вата, облака, растворяющиеся с каждой секундой в прекрасной синеве, точно лучи солнечного мёда в её уже пустом стакане, на зелёную парчовую листву за окном. Ещё она просто обожает цветущие виноград и акацию.

Сейди идёт на кухню заварить ароматный кофе, наплевав на пристрастие к клубничному соку , и невольно вспоминает Его глаза. Она страстно жаждет появления Анубиса и забывает поморщиться от горького привкуса горячего кофе.

В абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой лишь её тихим дыханием, Кейн снова сидит на подоконнике и ждёт. Ей никогда это не надоест. Никто и ничто не сможет заставить её сойти с её излюбленного места, кроме как голод и жажда, а теперь уже и сон.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сейди робко смотрит на тёмное небо, в котором мерцают молочно-белые стразы-звёзды, и отправляется спать. Она не знает, что Он рядом с ней именно сейчас. Когда девушка засыпает, Анубис оставляет на столике букет акации, перевязанный голубой ленточкой, под цвет её глаз, и её любимое лакомство - клубнику. Целую тарелку свежей и ароматной ягоды.

Утром она заметит это. Безусловно. И вновь сядет у раскрытого окна ждать. Чтобы отблагодарить.


End file.
